


Imagine trying to seduce Spencer at the beach

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Attempted Seduction, Beach Sex, F/M, NSFW Art, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: “But Y/N we’re on the beach!” Spencer protested, trying to get enough brain cells together to think of a good reason for you to not do this in public.“Don’t worry Spence! It’s only sand!” you winked, straddling his waist.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 31





	Imagine trying to seduce Spencer at the beach

“But Y/N we’re on the beach!” Spencer protested, trying to get enough brain cells together to think of a good reason for you to not do this in public.

“Don’t worry Spence! It’s only sand!” you winked, straddling his waist.


End file.
